BanG Dream! Girls Band Party!
BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! (バンドリ！ ガールズバンドパーティ！ Bandori! Gāruzu Bando Pāti!) is a rhythm game released for iOS and Android, based on the BanG Dream! franchise. It was published by Bushiroad and Craft Egg and was released on March 16th, 2017 for iOS and Android devices. A Taiwanese version of the game was released on September 26, 2017. A Korean version of the game was released on February 6, 2018. An English version of the game was announced in September of 2017, and was released on April 4, 2018 with an early release in Singapore on March 29, 2018. Gameplay BanG Dream! Girls Band Party! is a free to play rhythm game which features two modes, Story mode and Live mode, and the members of the five main bands: Poppin'Party, Roselia, Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, and Hello, Happy World!. Lives There are two types of Live modes for players to choose from: Free Live and Multi Live. There are a total of seven note types: Simply tapping the icon, tapping and holding down the icon, flicking a note in any direction, tapping two icons simultaneously, tapping and sliding a certain direction, and tapping a golden note which will activate one of your member's skill. The players are tasked to tap circles properly according to the rhythm and type of note in order to receive score. When you miss a lot of them, the game will fail, and you will not receive rewards. Depending on the player's results, they will be able to receive rewards like practice tickets or gems to use for training and reading cards. Free Live In Free Live, players are free to choose to play songs from the current discography without the limit of an in-game regenerating energy system, although the game does have in-game regenerating boosts. Multi Live In Multi Live, players are put in teams with other randomly chosen players in real time where they play a Live together for the highest possible score. Instead of only getting your score, the total of all scores are put together. To join a Multi Live, you can either create your own or enter someone else's room. There are four options for rooms: Anyone, Regular, Veteran and Master. Regular requires a minimum of 70,000 Band Power. Veteran requires a minimum of 120,000 Band Power. Master requires a minimum of 180,000 Band Power. Once you are in a room and the team is completed, all five players will vote on the song. The song won’t be chosen based on number of votes; the song candidates will be chosen completely randomly. You can also hit the button next to Select also known as “Omakase!” or "Abstain!" If everyone abstains, the game chooses a random song for you. After the song has been chosen, everyone selects their difficultly and the game will start. The Live will follow like a Free Live, except with the addition of other player's main member's skills activating and the Fever Bar. Fever Bar The Fever Bar is a bar that triggers at a certain point of the song you're playing and if every player fills up their Fever Bar, the time that the Fever lasts will give 200% bonus points for every note hit. When the Live ends, you'll see the separate scores earned by each player and the total score you achieved together. Playing in Multi Live mode will help grant more higher level item drops and more EXP points, although this depends on which type of room you join. Live Boosts The game features a Live Boost system instead of an energy system that multiples all of your rewards by 5, which includes the amount of coins, items, and EXP. One Boost will be recovered every 30 minutes to a maximum of 10 Boosts, previously only 3 Boosts, but you can use Stars to regenerate whenever you need them and the Boosts recover whenever you level up. You can use 50 Stars to regenerate 3 Boosts, or 100 Stars to regenerate 10 Boosts. The maximum of Boosts you can have are 10+99. Attributes Each card is one of four available attributes: * Powerful (Red Fire) * Cool (Blue Moon) * Pure (Green Star) * Happy (Orange Smile) The attributes don't make a difference in the score you get in Live, but they are used for Event bonuses if you use a certain type and specific shards of the attribute are required to Train your members. Stories In the game there are three types of stories, the Main Story, the Band Stories, and the Event Stories. Main Story * For the main story, click here. The main story has you work at the live house CiRCLE, a newly formed live house, trying to find girl bands to perform there for an event. You and your co-worker Tsukishima Marina first meet Poppin'Party and Marina ask for them to help find other girls band, specifically four main bands that she's had her eye on: Afterglow, Pastel*Palettes, Roselia, and Hello, Happy World!.Throughout the story, you and the members of Poppin'Party try to recruit the bands. Each story is fully-voiced with each member's voice actress, and in order to unlock new chapters the player must either rank up or wait for new chapters to be released. Band Story Each band has a separate story that has no relation to main story or event stories. * For Poppin'Party's band story, click here. * For Afterglow's band story, click here. * For Pastel*Palettes' band story, click here. * For Roselia's band story, click here. * For Hello, Happy World!'s band story, click here. Event Stories For Event Stories, click here. With every event, there is a story to accompany it. Each story is composed of an opening, five chapters, and a conclusion. Band Menu Band Edit The Band Edit screen allows you to make teams to use during Lives. Here you can: * Switch out members of pre-existing teams. * Create new teams. * Rename your teams. * See how much health they provide. * View their current Band Power, Performance, Technique, and Visuals. * The option to have the game automatically make teams for you either based on the Band, attribute, both, or based on just card stats. * The option to clear the entire team to make it a blank slate. Costume In the costume screen, you can change the costumes the girls wear when appearing as cameos and when appearing as chibis during Lives. You unlock a new costume with every 3★ and 4★ card you get of a character. In January of 2018, each band recieved new costumes that were distrubuted to players after the 1.13.1 update. Practice In the practice screen, you can level up your cards either using single tickets, double tickets, triple tickets and premium tickets that provide different levels of EXP for the card. Premium Tickets are available as event ranking rewards or through Exchange using Michelle Stickers. Each card has a max level cap, and when untrained 3★ and 4★ cards reach their cap they have the ability to be trained and unlock 10 more levels. Training In order to use the training function, you must have a 3★ or 4★ card that is max leveled and a specific number of shards that belong to the same attribute of the card you wish to train along with a specific number of miracle crystals. After training, the card will receive and +10 level cap limit and increased stats. Skill Practice Here, you can increase the skill level of a card, increasing a skill level will increase the duration of the skill (scorers and plockers) or increase the amount of health that you'll gain (healers). You can use any cards to skill level up any card you want but using a duplicate of the specific card will give more skill exp. You can also use Skill Tickets which the game gives 30 after you update your version from 1.4 to 1.5 and you can buy them at the exchange shop for 30 Michelle seals. Member List Aside from the basic function of letting you see what cards you have, in the member list you can also view the two episodes that each card has, switch between the untrained and trained art of a card, and view the card art without the stats. To view the episodes, you must tap on the card whose episode you wish to view and click one of the two buttons on the bottom. Through unlocking each episode and reading it, you can earn more gems and will also increase the card's stats. The amount and type of shards you'll need will vary by the card's rarity and attribute. Exchange In the exchange, you can purchase items using Michelle Stickers that you receive from trading in duplicate cards. There are a variety of items you can buy using Stickers, such as practice tickets, shards, miracle crystals, coins, or a Gacha ticket. You receive more Stickers with higher rarity cards. It's important to note that every week there is a limit of how many of an item you can buy, and each week the limit resets on Monday. Gacha The gacha is used to scout for and obtain cards using Stars as currency. The gacha features cards of the 2★, 3★, and 4★ rarities. Gaining higher rarity cards help increase your score. To reach the gacha page, swipe through the rotating banners until you see the featured gacha banner or you can tap on the gacha button next to the band and story buttons. When you reach the page, you'll reach the main page which has the main gacha. Main Gacha The main gacha contains the 2★, 3★, and 4★ rarities, and it uses the Star currency. There are three options to choose from: * The first one costs 2500 Stars and you scout for 10 cards in the current gacha. In this option, there is a guaranteed 3★. * The second option costs 250 Stars and you scout for 1 card. In this option, there is no guaranteed rarity card. * The third option cost 60 purchased Stars and you scout for 1 card. In this option, there is no guaranteed rarity. You can only do this type of scout once a day. The percentage rates for the rarities are: And as of 10th of March 2018 the percentage rates changes to: Special Gacha The Special Gacha which contains only 3★ and 4★ cards. To scout in the Special Gacha, you'll have to use Gacha Tickets which can only be bought through the Exchange using Michelle Stickers. Using the Special Gacha tickets, you have the options of using one ticket for a single scout or using 10 tickets for 10 card scout. The Special Gacha has it's own rarity percentage rate, which you can see below: Special Set Gacha In the Special Set Gacha, you can scout for 5 or 10 members, depending on the event gacha. You have to use 1500 free stars for the 5-member gacha for 3 times, but 1500 paid stars for the 10-member gacha for 2 times. In both gachas, you will receive either 2x Boost Refills or 1 Triple Skill Practice Ticket. Dream Festival Gacha :For more information, see Dream Festival. 1 4★ Guaranteed Gacha In this gacha, you have to use 2500 paid stars to do 1 10-member scout with a guaranteed 4★. These scouts usually appear at xxx Million Player Celebrations. Miracle Ticket Gacha In this gacha, you have to use 2500 paid stars to do 1 normal 10-member scout. Through this, you can acquire a 4★ Miracle Ticket that can be exchanged for a 4★ of your choice. It is said to come back everytime the game celebrates its anniversary. Characters The game features a total of 25 characters from the five bands in game. Songs :See here for complete list of songs available in Girls Band Party! General Elections :See here for complete list of General Elections held for the game. World Items and Miscellaneous Items :For complete list of items, please refer here. Buying and Changing Band Equipment At the Edogawa Music Store, you can purchase band-specific equipment to place inside of CiRCLE to boost their member's strength. Specific equipment will work only on specific bands and only one of each type can be equipped at any time. The equipment can be leveled up. Buying Flyers, Posters, and Cover Songs At CiRCLE, you can buy the cover songs released in-game along with the band flyers and posters you unlock after reading their respective chapter in their story. You buy the cover songs using Tone Crystals earned through reading stories, you can buy the flyers and posters using gold and shards. Like the equipment, you can level up the posters and flyers to have an increase to the stats of the band's members. Buying Food Items At the Cafeteria, you have the option to purchase food items. Each item provides a boost to a single attribute, and leveling up the food increases the boost. Using Michelle Monaka To Buy Decorations At Arisa's home (Ryuseido), you can buy more items to increase stats of specific attributes. However, instead of food, you can purchase decorations to place in the Cafeteria. Like the food and equipment, levelling the decorations will increase the boost. Limited Time Items When important events occur for the franchise or during holidays, in-game rewards will be released to celebrate. These are only released during a certain time and will never come back, so it's best to get them while they're available. How To Switch Out Items Switching out items is fairly simple. To switch, simply press this button and scroll through the type of item you wish to replace. This where you can switch out the items that were there by default to the ones you had bought. Titles Titles are tags that you can place on yourself to show who you are in small little ways. Titles show up when you match up with others during Multi Lives, and show up in the event rankings. The current titles available are: Default Titles= New Staff Title.png|New Staff Poppin'Party Fan Title.png|Poppin'Party Fan Afterglow Fan Title.png|Afterglow Fan Pastel Palettes Fan Title.png|Pastel*Palettes Fan Roselia Fan Title.png|Roselia Fan Hello Happy World Fan Title.png|Hello, Happy World! Fan |-| Band Rank 30 Titles= Poppin'Party Rank 30 Title.png|"Sparkling, Heart Pounding!" Afterglow Rank 30 Title.png|"An Unforgettable Scene" Pastel Palettes Rank 30 Title.png|"Please Hear Us Play!!" Roselia Rank 30 Title.png|"Are You Fully Devoted?" Hello Happy World Rank 30 Title.png|"Make The World Smile!" |-| Event Titles= Sakura Blooming Party! Top 100 Title.png|Sakura Blooming Party! Top 100 Connecting Thoughts, The Incomplete Song Top 100 Title.png|A Song Unfinished Top 100 The Phantom Thief of HaroHapi and the Luxury Cruise Ship Top 100 Title.png|Happy Phantom Thief & The Luxury Cruise Top 100 Rimi's Gift Of Song Top 100 Title.png|Rimi’s Gift Of Song Top 100 Searching for the Stars Top 100 Title.png|Searching For Stars Top 100 Evening, Becoming Clearer Top 100 Title.png|As Evening Clears Top 100 Rabbits on the Run! Top 100 Title.png|Run Away Rabbits! Top 100 The Path that we Traveled, and the Future Taking Color Top 100 Title.png|Past Aspirations And Pastel Futures Top 100 The Sudden Wedding Dress Top 100 Title.png|The Impromptu Wedding Dress Top 100 Don't leave me, Lisa!!!! Top 100 Title.png|Don't leave me, Lisa!!!! Top 100 The Wish Written to the Stars Top 100 Title.png|Wish Upon a Tanzaku Top 100 Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Top 100 Title.png|Tomoe SOS! Ako's Grand Nursing Operation Top 100 When the Bud Blossoms Event Title.png|When the Flowers Bloom Event Title Happy Summer Vacation! Event Title.png|Happy Summer Vacation! Event Title Overlapping Beats - The Fireworks Festival Event Title.png|Overlapping Beats - The Fireworks Festival Event Title 6th Afterglow Event Title.png|6th Afterglow Event Title The Name of the Rose That Blooms in the Eternal World Event Title.png|The Name of the Rose That Blooms in the Eternal World Top Event Title Hello, My Happy World Event Title.png|Hello, My Happy World Event Title PasuPare Expedition Team ~Idols Who Conquer a Deserted Island~ Event Title.png|PasuPare Expedition Team ~Idols Who Conquer a Deserted Island~ Event Title Kokoro's Eternal Halloween Event Title.png|Kokoro's Eternal Halloween Event Title Umbrella in the Autumn Rain Event Title.png|Umbrella in the Autumn Rain Event Title The Teary Smile Anchor Event Title.png|The Teary Smile Anchor Event Title Mismatched!? Silly Sweets Classroom Event Title.png|Mismatched!? Silly Sweets Classroom Event Title Welcome to Eve's Home Party Event Title.png|Welcome to Eve's Home Party Event Title Someday I Will Deliver My Words- Lisa's Lyrics Event Title.png|Someday I Will Deliver My Words: Lisa's Lyrics Event Title HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Title.png|HAPPY Poppin' Xmas Event Title Azure, Sparkling Star Event Title.png|Azure, Sparkling Star Event Title Little Smile Step! Event Title.png|Little Smile Step! Event Title New Years Day! Trouble with the Omikuji! Event Title.png|New Years Day! Trouble with the Omikuji! Event Title FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Event Title.png|FUN! FUN! CiRCLING FIVESTAR! Event Title Neo Fantasy Online -The Journey- Event Title.png|Neo Fantasy Online -The Journey- Event Title Dotabata Happy Valentine's Event Title.png|Dotabata Happy Valentine's Event Title My First Winter Sports!? Event Title.png|My First Winter Sports!? Event Title What a Wonderful World! Event Title.png|What a Wonderful World! Event Title A White Day Musical Basked In A Fleeting Fragrance Event Title.png|A White Day Musical Basked In A Fleeting Fragrance Event Title Backstage Pass Event Title.png|Backstage Pass Event Title Run! A Journey In The Evening Shadows Top Event Title.png|Run! A Journey In The Evening Shadows Event Title Freshly Blooming Largo Event Title.png|Freshly Blooming Largo Event Title My Spirit Won’t Give In, Burning Bushido Event Title.png|My Spirit Won’t Give In, Burning Bushido Event Title Fair and Square! Fluffy Character Championship Event Title.png|Fair and Square! Fluffy Character Championship Event Title Double Rainbow Event Title.png|Double Rainbow Event Title Girls' Anthology Top Event Title.png|Girls' Anthology Event Title Neo-Aspect Event Title.png|Neo-Aspect Event Title Beatin' in the Rain Event Title.png|Beatin' In The Rain Event Title The Cursed Well and the School’s Ghost Event Title.png|The Cursed Well and the School’s Ghost Event Title Luminous Once Again Event Title.png|Luminous Once Again Event Title |-| Song Titles= Yura Yura Ring Dong Dance Song Title.png|Yura Yura Ring-Dong-Dance Song Title Shuwarin☆Drea~min Song Title.png|Shuwarin☆Drea~min Song Title Dream Parade Song Title.png|Dream Parade Song Title Hey-day Capriccio Song Title.png|Hey-day Capriccio Song Title That Is How I Roll! Song Title.png|That Is How I Roll! Song Title Butter-Fly Song Title.png|Butter-Fly Song Title Sekai Nobbinobi Treasure! Song Title.png|Sekai Nobbinobi Treasure! Song Title Egao no Orchestra! Song Title.png|Egao no Orchestra! Song Title 1, 2 Fanclub Song Title.png|1, 2 Fanclub Song Title Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake Song Title.png|Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake Song Title Determination Symphony Song Title.png|Determination Symphony Song Title BLACK SHOUT Song Title.png|BLACK SHOUT Song Title The Everlasting Guilty Crown Song Title.png|The Everlasting Guilty Crown Song Title Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru Song Title.png|Sekai wa Koi ni Ochiteiru Song Title Senbonzakura Song Title.png|Senbonzakura Song Title YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 Song Title.png|YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 Song Title Guren no Yumiya Song Title.png|Guren no Yumiya Song Title Christmas no Uta Song Title.png|Christmas no Uta Song Title Dragon Night Song Title.png|Dragon Night Song Title.png MOON PRIDE Song Title.png|MOON PRIDE Song Title.png －HEROIC ADVENT－ Song Title.png|－HEROIC ADVENT－ Song Title CiRCLING Song Title.png|CiRCLING Song Title Melancholic Song Title.png|Melancholic Song Title Sakura Skip Song Title.png|Sakura Skip Song Title LOUDER Song Title.png|LOUDER Song Title Silhouette Song Title.png|Silhouette Song Title fantastic dreamer Song Title.png|fantastic dreamer Song Title Hare Hare Yukai Song Title.png|Hare Hare Yukai Song Title Mae e Susume! Song Title.png|Mae e Susume! Song Title Redo Song Title.png|Redo Song Title Kiseki Song Title.png|Kiseki Song Title Tenka Toitsu A to Z☆ Song Title.png|Tenka Toitsu A to Z☆ Song Title Sobakasu Song Title.png|Sobakasu Song Title Pasu Pare Revolutions☆ Song Title.png|Pasu Pare Revolutions☆ Song Title Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos Song Title.png|Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos Song Title |-| Try Titles= Neo Fantasy Online -The Journey- Try Title.png|Neo Fantasy Online -The Journey- Try Title What a Wonderful World! Try Title.png|What a Wonderful World! Try Title Run! A Journey In The Evening Shadows Try Title.png|Run! A Journey In The Evening Shadows Try Title Fair and Square! Fluffy Character Championship Live Try Title.png|Fair and Square! Fluffy Character Championship Try Title The Cursed Well and the School’s Ghost Try Title.png|The Cursed Well and the School’s Ghost Try Title Events For a list of events, go here. To access the Event page, swipe through the rotating banners in lower left side of the main screen to find the event banner or underneath the Multi Live button on the Live page. Each event generally has the same mechanics, where you earn points by playing Live which lets you unlock the event rewards and places you in the even rankings. From the event rewards, the cards available to unlock will be the event's 2★ and 3★ event cards, Stars, shards, and Michelle Monaka. Badges can be earned by playing lives, you can exchange those badges for items such as Shards, EXP tickets, Coins and Michelle Monaka which is located at the left side of the event screen next to the event story or the exchange option in the Band screen. There are three main ways to increase events points: * Getting a high score and combo will slightly increase your points. * Each event has a featured attribute and featured members, and if you make a team that contains these featured attribute and members there will be an increase in points. If you use the featured attribute, there will a 20% increase with each card with the attribute in your team. If you use the featured members, there will be a 10% increase in each card with the member in your team. * Using Live Boosts can also help increase the points you earn per song, and up to three boosts can be used per songs. Using one boost can multiple your points by 5 times then your normal points, two boosts can multiple your points by 10 times than your normal points, and three boosts can multiple your points by 15 times than your normal points. It's important to note that you must meet certain requirements to gain any event points, and if you don't then no event points will rewarded to you. Version History Bushiroad International Pte. Ltd (Global) and Craft Egg Inc. (Japanese) is actively releasing new features for the game. The Global version is several updates behind from the Japanese version. Note, this list will only mention new features and will not count minor version releases (e.g, version 1.11.xx or 1.12.xx) or mention any OS or app specific bug fixes. Bold text indicates current version of the respective server. Gallery For a list of cards, go here. Home Screens= Bandori Opening Screen.png|Version 1.0 Title Screen (JP) Bandori Opening Screen First General Election.png|First General Election (JP) Bandori Opening Screen 1.11.png|Version 1.11 Title Screen (WW) Bandori Opening Screen 2.0 Update.png|2.0 Update (JP) Bandori Opening Screen First Anniversary.png|First Anniversary (JP) Bandori Opening Screen First April Fools.png|First April Fools (JP) Bandori Opening Screen Popipa Band Story 2.png|Popipa Band Story 2 (JP) Bandori Opening Screen Roselia Band Story 2.png|Roselia Band Story 2 (JP) Bandori Opening Screen Pasupare Band Story 2.png|PasuPare Band Story 2 (JP) Bandori Opening Screen AG Band Story 2.png|AG Band Story 2 (JP) Bandori Opening Screen Harohapi Band Story 2.png|HaroHapi Band Story 2 (JP) |-| Official Illustrations= YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 Illustration.png||First General Election - YAPPY! SCHOOL CARNIVAL☆彡 4 Million Users Celebration Illustration.png|4 Million Users Celebration BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers Illustration.png|BanG Dream! YouTube Channel Gets 100k Subscribers First Garupa Radio Celebration Illustration.png|First "Garupa Radio" Celebration First Roselia no RADIO SHOUT! Celebration Illustration.png|First "Roselia no RADIO SHOUT!" Celebration English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers Illustration.png|English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 2000 Followers BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 400k Followers Illustration.png|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 400k Followers BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 900k Followers Illustration.png|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 900k Followers BanG Dream! First Anniversary Illustration.png|BanG Dream! First Anniversary Japanese Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.png|Japanese Merry Christmas (2017) English Merry Christmas (2017) Illustration.png|English Merry Christmas (2017) Japanese New Year (2018) Illustration.png|Japanese New Year (2018) Welcome To Garupalive And Garuparty In Tokyo! Illustration.png|Welcome To Garupalive And Garuparty In Tokyo! English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 5000 Followers Illustration.png|English BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 5000 Followers 5 Million Users Celebration Illustration.png|5 Million Users Celebration Japanese Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.png|Japanese Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) English Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) Illustration.png|English Happy Valentine’s Day (2018) English Lunar New Year (2018) Illustration.png|English Lunar New Year (2018) Bandori First Anniversary Illustration.png|Bandori First Anniversary April Fools' Day (2018) Illustration.png|April Fools' Day (2018) BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 800k Followers Illustration.png|BanG Dream! Twitter Gets 800k Followers English BanG Dream! Launch Illustration.png|English BanG Dream! Launch |-| CMs= - 500 Million Players CMs= }} External Links * Got questions? Visit the links below! ** You can find the BanG Dream! subreddit here! * For additional information about this game, you can check out: ** Official Website ** Official Twitter ** Official YouTube Channel * You can download the game from here: ** iTunes ** Google Play ** Android APK * For more tips, you can visit the unofficial help blog on Tumblr. Navigation Category:Girls Band Party! Category:Guides